


A Woman's Work

by PokeChan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Badass Ladies, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, flirty ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old adage "A woman's work is never done" could not hold more true for Pepper and Natasha. What they wouldn't give for a day, just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneBlueGenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/gifts).



> Prompted by InsaneBlueGenius

Having all of the Avengers in one place was great, most of the time. Sometimes though it was just plain taxing. Between Pepper’s duties at Stark Industries (read: baby sitting Tony and keeping him out of trouble and away from poor decisions) and Natasha being a one-woman buffer between everyone and the destruction they would undoubtedly cause if left unsupervised there was a lot of stress to be had. More often than not Pepper and Natasha would simply tumble into bed beside each other at the end of each day and fall asleep. Their day to day lives were taking too much out of them.

“We need a vacation,” Pepper said off-handedly one night. “Just a little one.”

Natasha sigh and ran her fingers through Pepper’s hair. “I’d settle for a day off, but we both know how likely that is to happen.”

 

“I just wish we could trust them not to level the city or start a war while we took a day for ourselves,” Pepper said as she snuggled closer to Natasha.

They fell asleep like that, Pepper’s head resting comfortably on Natasha’s chest with Natasha’s fingers lightly tangled in Pepper’s hair. Little did they know there were plans in the work to give both of them that day.

It was a week after their conversation that they were approached by Bruce and Tony, both smiling and entirely too pleased with something. Without a word Pepper raised her eyebrow at Tony and waited for some sort of explanation.

“We’ve got a surprise for you~” Tony announced in a childishly sing-song voice, his grin growing near manic. “Follow us!” And without waiting her and Bruce turned around and made their way towards the living room.

Bruce looked back at them, his smile gentler and far more of a comfort than Tony’s and said “It’s worth it, trust me.”

The women followed, more curious at that point than anything. If anyone was going to be honest with them it was Bruce. They walked into the living room and were immediately swooped up into a bear hug by Thor. “A MOST JOYOUS DAY TO YOU BOTH!” he boomed, setting them both down after another few seconds.

“Uhh, thanks?” Natasha ventured. “What’s going on?”

Steve walked up and handed a plain white envelope to Pepper. “Tony said it was yours and Tasha’s anniversary this weekend, so we all got together and bought you guys a day at the spa.”

Bruce stood beside Steve and nodded. “You guys deal with a lot, form all of us. So we decided to give the both of you a day off. Go out and enjoy yourselves. You both deserve it.”

Pepper and Natasha looked between each other and the rest of the Avengers and back again before Pepper reached out and took the envelope from Steve with a smile. A part of her was amazed Tony even knew what month her and Natasha’s anniversary was in, let alone the day. Standing behind everyone else she saw him beam at her and give a little wink. He really could be a good man when he tried.

The spa day was just what the pair of them needed. No work or responsibilities, not a single worry. Everyone had sworn to be on their best behavior and to stay out of trouble while the women were enjoying themselves. Tony had assured Pepper that he could handle keeping track of all of his appointments for a day and JARVIS was more than capable of keeping Tony to it. Thor had taken a few days to visit Asgard and Bruce had experiments to run. Clint was busy with SHIELD for the day and Steve was plenty well behaved when left to himself. 

Everything was set up for Pepper and Natasha to relax and just forget the world for a day.

The spa was amazing - mud baths, massages, manicures and pedicures, facials, and a steam treatment. Everything somebody could want. Pepper had no idea how long they spent there being pampered but by the time everything was said and done the sun was beginning to sink low in the sky and Natasha’s stomach gave a mighty rumble. Laughing they made their way back to their apartment and ordered out Thai. 

“You know,” Natasha said between bites of food. “I’m pretty sure most couples go out to a fancy dinner on their anniversaries.”

Pepper shrugged. “Well, we’re not most couples.” Natasha nodded in agreement. “And besides, I eat at high class restaurants all the time. Take-out is a treat. You’re not upset we didn’t go out, are you?”

Natasha settled her with a look that plainly conveyed that she could not care less where or what they ate, so long as Natasha got food. Reassured Pepper leaned over and pecked Natasha on her cheek. “Good. What do you wanna do for dessert?”

Wiping her mouth off on a napkin Natasha set her food down and slipped into Pepper’s personal space. “I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
